El capitan y la porrista mas torpe del colegio
by EloisaCedRic
Summary: Desde el momento en que la joven habia visto al rubio se habia decidido a conquistarlo y ahi estaba con los pompones en la mano esperando ser aceptada en un equipo de zorras solo para vivir la gloria con el mariscal de campo,sin saber que un azabache la miraba con mas que malas intenciones
1. Chapter 1

-Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por la aldea, en realidad desde aquel desaire por parte de su amado rubio apenas y podía sentir sus pies moverse, su cabello volaba contra el viento y sus ojos comenzaban llenarse de lagrimas, se sentía estúpida y miserable o quizá buscaba ahogarse en su dolor, el sol apenas y la tocaba tras esa gran capucha que usaba y ni que decir del amor, la hyuuga tenia cuanto 17 años y su vida amorosa era quizá más dramática que las telenovelas mexicanas, quien podría culparla si desde los 12 solo había tenido un amor llamado Naruto Uzumaqui y si alguien le hablaba era brutalmente ignorado o por no decir aburrido pues la joven hyuuga solo miraba al rubio, se había aislado tanto que apenas y podríamos imaginárnosla como porrista o si quiera como alguna edecan, pero ahí estaba la hyuuga con los pompones agarrados ,las mejillas plenamente rojas y algún tartamudeo, esperando ahogarse pero tenia puesta la mirada en el objetivo, si podía ser una porrista tendría una oportunidad verdadera con el rubio de sus sueños,pero era tan sosa que apenas y tenía una pista movible obra de una amiga rubia,Se quito aquella pesada sudadera revelando un sport mientras sus mejillas ardían….-

-apurate hyuuga que además hay más que tu—dijo la peli rosada algo fastidiada de aquella hyuuga, encendió la grabadora mientras rogaba inmenso a todos los cielos poder lucir agradable ala vista, ignorando que eso la haría presa de un depredador de ojos negros que miraba la escena irritado—

-es-esta bien…sa-sakura…-dijo mientras se enlistaba en minutos,quien podría imaginarse que aquella patosa chica estaba haciendo lo imposible,comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente mientras movia los pompones la verdad todas las presentes le prestaban atención era muy guapa considerando que las demás parecían expertas en mover sus cuerpos ,esta chica tenía algo especial pensó la haruno, pero aquello no era suficiente—

-luego te dire tu resultado…

-e—esta b—bi-bien –la hyuuga no necesitaba ser un genio para notar que no seria aceptada pero quería tener esperanzas, salió de aquel gimnasio con la mirada abajo como siempre mientras se agobiaba mas en si misma,sin fijarse que un azabache la seguía –

-hey tu!—dijo el azabache –dejaste tu bulto…

-volteo quería que se la tragara la tierra,ahí estaba ante sus ojos sasuke uchiha el capitán del equipo de futbol,el eterno rival de su amado debía ser fuerte y odiarle pero no estaba en su naturaleza—g..gra..gracias…

-siempre eres asi de distraída—dijo sin la mas minima pizca de ternura y con rudeza podría decirse-

-s..si..—dijo bajando el rostro aun mas—

-y asi quieres ser una zorra mas para el equipo…

-e…es por..porrista—logro decir tras un murmuro que se había vuelto palabra—

-no capto por que quisieras unirte pero es tu problema ,solo te advierto que si entras—alzando rudamente su barbilla—el capitán prueba primero alas chicas…

-se sonrojo inmensamente antes de caer en un desmayo,alo cual un uchiha sonrio divertido jugar con esa niña seria lo mas interesante que podría pensarse…-

*****HYUUGA HINATA has sido seleccionada pasa para que se te entrege tu uniforme***

-la joven abrió los ojos como platos al ver eso en su casillero y un numero telefónico…tenia una cita con el enemigo del hombre al que mas amaba en el mundo-


	2. Chapter 2

-QUEMADOS ,SASUKE UCHIHA NO MUY BUENA COMBINACION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.

La hyuuga estaba atrapada en lo que parecía un laberinto, mirando hacia donde salir como un raton que deseaba escapar de su próximo captor, sus ojos buscaban alguna posible escapatoria pero no lograba encontrarla y eso la hacia perder el sentido,pobre hyuuga cazada por el chico mas guapo del colegio,eso era una ironia y no señores y señoritas no uso sarcasmo,sobre como se había metido en aquel aprieto, ahora agarraba su bolso lavanda con fuerza y buscaba correr, pero lesionarse la rodilla por mal girarla le había dado en …,por lo cual era algo lenta y no podía apoyar en las semifinales,un color rosa tiño sus mejillas al recordarse en brazos del rubio de sus sueñ se había lesionado la rodilla pero al fin pudo estar con el rubio a solas,aunque no cuenta mucho si se encontraba inconciente, al verlo frente a ella se le fue el habla a penas y pudo articular un gracias y recibir un que mona eres hina-chan y con ello otro desmayo, si era super sensible o como dirían muy timida,no recordó exactamente por que pero al despertar la escuela estaba a punto de cerrar,por ello buscaba una salida pero fue algo mas lo que agracio la tarde,fue ver al azabache mejor conocido como sasuke,alzarle la falda sin el menor cuidado..

-raton sigue corriendo asi y jamas podras escapar—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado de esas de made in:Uchiha-

-u..chi..uchiha-ku..kun..po..porfavor—dijo armándose de valor al ver que este tapaba la entrada del colegio y su posible huida,donde estaban esos prefectos para ayudarla, estaban en donde siempre viendo alas porristas practicar….,si ella precisamente no era un modelo de esos haruno o yamanaka pero bueno ella tenia lo suyo ¿no?,bueno en realidad que hacia comparándose con las bellezas del colegio a esta hora-

-eres sumisa eso me gusta

-su..sumis..sumisa—las imágenes colorearon sus mejillas a tal grado que un tomate se queda corto,provocando una sonrisa en el uchiha,no solo por el hecho de recibir aquellas reacciones,no si no por probarle a toda la escuela que nadie se le resistia a un uchiha, no necesitaba probar nada pero si su hombría era cuestionada con esta chica bien quitaría los rumores, que el usurokantachi anduviera tan cariñoso le había provocado tantos,que llego el punto en que recibia mas cartas de chicos que de chicas y para colmos estas tenían lubricantes…bien por no decir tanguitas,la música de las zorras a todo lo que da ,una chica ruborizada,un hombre viril—N..No L..LO s..soy

-suspiro mirando aquellas miradas sobre ellas,que querían que tomara ala chica ahí mismo,o que pensó mirando alos prefectos típico de esos grandes

pervertidos pensar lo peor,pero quien podría culparlos aquella chica de rubores extremos le provocaba cierto sentimiento del cual se reiría estas semanas –

-bien que ridícula corriendo

-la muchacha se quedo quieta se podría decir que cualquier persona poseía mas color que aquella morena,pero quien podría culparla estaba con alguien específicamente con un uchiha,eso satisfacía su ego mas que esas zorras gritando con faldas cortas:tu puedes sasuke-kun, primero su hermano luego el,que torpes y tontas le resultaban, su celular estaba al nivel de justin bieber,lleno de propuestas recatadas o indecorosas,por lo cual nunca le daría su teléfono a ninguna mujer—yo..lo …si..siento

-y sigues con el tartamudeo—bufo un tanto enfadado—

…

…

….

:3….XD…

-la muchacha entro a su casa entre cansada por haber tenido que correr,bueno aun no comprendia como había terminado subiendo al auto de sasuke uchiha,asi como tampoco el por que el rubio de sus pensares,riera diciendo suerte,no en su mente inocente no cabia aquellos globitos de colores y esencias,por lo cual que dijera suerte le había resultado a sus traducciones:suerte con el lobo hinata,eso quería decir que el rubio se preocupaba por su persona o que estaba tan loca por el que sus interpretaciones habían sido..que ..malas..como sea estaba decidida ese rubio..—

-hermana..—dijo hanabi con su tono usual de indiferencia—que es esto—sacando una bolsa de pompones-.-

-na..nada..

-no me digas que quieres avergonzar mas a padre con estas cosas

-n..no e..es eso ha..hanabi

-lo dudo padre ha visto tus cambios y no se ve muy feliz

-l..lo hago..por..

-por ese rubio

-qu..que..

-hermana eres tan obvia..

-basta hanabi—dijo el joven genio hyuuga neji—

-nii-chan…

Ooooooooo

-vaya asi que teme estas interesado

-no mal interpretes las cosas usurokantachi

-hasta en tu auto la llevaste

-y eso ati que dobe

-ami nada..solo debes ser discreto

-mas que tu lo dudo..

-es que sakura..y sus pompones

-si vas a conquistarla no babees en mi casa

-teme baka!-grito un rubio rojo—

-_"naruto te amo.."_


End file.
